


Leap Before You Look (I’ll Catch You)

by Leydhawk



Series: What Freedom Looks Like [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au after 15x19-2/3, Barest hint of past abuse, Cas’ pop culture knowledge includes porn and FanFiction, Coming Untouched, Confident Cas, D/s overtones, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, External Prostate Massage, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Hand Job, Insecure Dean, Intercrural Sex, Latam dub is canon, M/M, Nothing described, Praise Kink, Service top Cas, Y yo a ti happened, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Dean gets Cas alone after he’s been rescued from the Empty and they begin the intimate part of their romantic relationship.i.e. 5000 words of smut
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: What Freedom Looks Like [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Leap Before You Look (I’ll Catch You)

As soon as Dean had the door shut behind him, he found himself swamped with uncertainty. He hugged Cas again, and Cas hugged him back, but it wasn’t like the way they’d pressed together like a new wiper blade on a windshield a moment ago when Cas had mysteriously arrived with Sam, Eileen, and Jack. 

So Dean stepped back, even though all he wanted was to keep touching Castiel. 

“I’m really glad you’re back, man,” Dean said, then wanted to slap himself upside the head for stating the obvious. 

Cas was watching him with a small, dopey smile, but he stood there patiently. 

“I am...very happy to be with you again, Dean.”

Dean felt rather choked up by that. He bit his lip and tried not to grin like a lunatic. 

“I, uh, I guess I kinda got ahead of myself dragging you in here,” Dean said after they just stood there smiling at each other for a while. 

“Would you rather we go somewhere else?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, I just... Bringing you into my bedroom and sending everyone else away was so we could...” He wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. Have sex? Fuck? Make Luuuuuvvv? And considering that the only time he’d done anything at all with a dude was when he got drunk and Leo Webb blew him and then the werewolf they’d been hunting had attacked them, he wasn’t exactly the most knowledgeable person about gay sex. Even thinking the words made his stomach knot up. 

“Be alone together,” Cas finished for him. Dean nodded but huffed, unable to find the words to expand on that. “Be...intimate.” Cas said, and Dean swallowed hard. 

Cas stepped across the space separating them. “Dean, I have dreamed of...may I kiss you?” 

Knowing with absolute certainty that if he said no, Cas would wait gave Dean the courage to nod. 

So Castiel raised his hands and touched Dean’s cheeks and slid, palm warm and dry, down to his neck with one while he put the other arm around Dean’s waist, and he moved slowly, tilting his head up and coming closer with his lips barely parted, leaning into Dean but stopping a breath away. 

Dean couldn’t bear it. He closed the gap and felt Cas’ lips on his.It wasn’t at all like the desperate collision of their reunion, it was smooth and sensuous and Dean melted. 

Cas moved closer, pulling Dean flush against him, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas again. The brush of lips pressed closer and Dean wanted to drink in the sensation. 

Then Cas’ tongue touched Dean’s lips and he opened to it, and Cas was kissing him suddenly like he owned Dean’s mouth, like he had known it forever. Dean locked his knees and kissed back for all he was worth. 

The rasp of stubbled facial skin on skin sent lightning through Dean’s body. He had Cas, his Cas, here and warm and solid in his arms. 

Dean’s kisses turned aggressive; desperate. He never wanted to lose Cas again, he needed him, so much. 

The almost subvocal moan Cas made rumbled like an oncoming avalanche and Dean felt his body resonate with it. 

Cas’ hands moved and slid from neck to shoulders, pushing at the shirt Dean had thrown on over his black tee. Cas’ right hand skimmed lightly where the mark he’d made was, from when he had saved Dean; raised him out of hell. 

Cas was saving him again. Lips and tongue and hands, Cas shrugging himself out of his trench coat and jacket. This feeling, this connection, this love they shared was saving Dean from some meaningless early death, from drinking himself to liver failure, from throwing himself at every bad thing just to make the overwhelming feelings inside him ease, even for a moment. 

Dean wrenched at his belt and dropped his jeans, kicking at his boots and the denim until he was free. Castiel slid warm hands beneath the thin t-shirt covering Dean’s back, tugging. 

They parted long enough for Dean to yank the shirt off, then he went to dive back into the kissing when Cas’ hands stopped him, pushed him away. 

Dean’s breath caught with a faint sound of surprise and protest, but Cas’ eyes were devouring the sight of Dean’s nudity, scorching in their intensity. 

Cas’ gaze returned to Dean’s face and they stared at each other, drinking it in. Together. 

Dean inhaled to speak but Cas inclined his head and Dean knew that words would not be welcome. 

Cas slowly pulled on his tie to loosen it and then began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Dean was mesmerized by the deft motions of Cas’ fingers as he undressed deliberately. He held his breath when the white shirt and the familiar tie dropped away, revealing skin and hair and so much more of Cas than Dean had ever dreamed of seeing. 

Then Cas’ trousers and boxers dropped and he stepped out of his shoes and pushed the clothing aside with one foot. 

Mouth dry, Dean stared, gaze roving down Cas’ body. 

A snicker burst from him. 

“You, ah, gonna leave your socks on?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh outright. 

Cas’ familiar puzzled frown made Dean’s breath catch again and tears pricked his eyes. 

“This room is below a comfortable temperature for complete nudity.”

The laughter won out. 

“Yeah, you’re right. C’mon, let’s get in bed where it won’t bother you so much.”

Thus the intensity and tension broke and they climbed into bed together and lay facing one another, smiling. 

“Cas, I...”

But maybe words weren’t important, since the really important ones had been said. 

Cas’ smile widened, dazzling, and he ducked his chin and rested his forehead against Dean’s. The closeness of Cas’ deep blue eyes was dizzying and Dean’s closed at the wave of emotion and overwhelm that swamped him. 

Dean shivered when he felt Cas’ fingers trail across his cheekbone and back into his hair to palm the back of Dean’s head and draw him into a kiss. 

He went helplessly, feeling again those lips, but this time caught up in the smell of Cas and the warmth of him as their combined body heat made the bedding cozy. His hand reached forward and rested on Cas’ side and he slid his thumb lightly up and down, feeling how smooth the skin was across Cas’ ribs. 

Then Cas twitched and wiggled and broke away from their kiss. 

“Dean!”

“Holy crap, you’re ticklish!”

Cas grabbed both of Dean’s hands and held them against Dean’s own body. 

“That is not enjoyable.”

“Aw, that’s no fun.”

“Precisely.”

“No, I mean—“

“I know what you mean, but is that really what you want to spend this time doing?”

Dean smiled. “Nah, you’re right.” He paused for a moment as it occurred to him that they really needed to be on the same page going forward. “What, ah, what  do you want to do?”

Cas released Dean’s hands and leaned in closer. 

“I want to touch you, everywhere. I want to kiss you and feel your skin against my own. I want to do whatever it takes to bring you to the heights of ecstasy and watch you fall. Then I want to hold you and watch over you forever.”

Dean ducked his face toward the pillow when he felt a tear escape, but Cas was having none of that. He cupped Dean’s cheeks and shook him gently, smiling. 

“You never have to hide anything from me. I have seen and loved your very soul, your essence. Let me love your physical body now, too?”

Dean nodded helplessly, caught in Cas’ sincerity and kindness. Caught by the palpable love pouring from him. 

So Cas kissed him, and the fingers on his face moved and skimmed over his skin, touching eyebrows and nose, tracing ears and delicately smoothing over Dean’s eyelids. They scraped gently over Dean’s cheeks and neck, rubbing up and down with the stubble as if investigating the sensation. Then down to his shoulders, thumbs caressing his collar bones. 

They both gasped and parted when Cas’ hand fitted itself over the impression on Dean’s left bicep. The scar from when Cas had gripped Dean’s soul and pulled him out of hell, the real Castiel, not the host vessel that Cas now returned to whenever anything happened to him. The connection between them at that spot seemed particularly intimate, like somehow there was less separation between them there, that they could almost meld into one through the mark. 

“You...feel that?” Cas asked. His eyes were wide. 

“Hell yeah,” Dean breathed. 

“Dean, I think... I think you could see my true form now, and hear my voice.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah? We’ll have to try that sometime. But, uh, tonight I was thinking we were gonna be a little less meta- and a little more -physical.”

Cas’ awed expression morphed into a big grin and Dean laughed. 

As one they moved closer to one another and kissed, the amusement underscoring affection and care along with desire and love. 

Cas pushed at Dean until he lay back, and Cas’ left arm slid beneath Dean’s back, his palm warm as he leaned over Dean, enveloping him. Cas kissed harder, tonguing aggressively into Dean’s mouth, and Dean shuddered at the helpless sensation it gave him. His breath came faster, and he finally broke the kiss to gasp. Cas just shifted, biting Dean’s chin and dragging his teeth along Dean’s jaw, then down his neck, licking across his pulse points, biting at his adam’s apple, swirling his tongue in the notch between Dean’s collarbones. Dean felt like he was drowning or being devoured but in the greatest way imaginable, but not seeing Cas was flashing him back to something in his mind, something long, long buried, and he grabbed Cas’ hair and pulled him back up to look into those gorgeous blue eyes again and kiss him, hard. 

Cas’ voice rumbled in his chest and he softened the embrace. 

“It’s alright, Dean. You’re safe. As long as I have anything to say about it, you’ll always be safe.”

Cas held his hand against Dean’s cheek and gazed unblinking into his eyes and Dean frowned. 

“I don’t know what you mean. Get back here,” Dean said, shaking his head and trying to pull Cas back down into a kiss. It was like pulling on concrete. 

Cas just stared at him, and a faint glow of blue-white came from the depths of his eyes and some kind of tension in Dean eased, like a knotted muscle finally releasing. He blinked several times and saw the blue glow fade from Cas’ eyes. Dean shook his head to try to clear the odd sensation from his mind. 

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean relaxed and smiled at that, the sentiment warming him. “I love you, too, Cas.” Cas nodded and smiled softly down at him. “Now, c’mon, can we get back to the sex? Because I’ve been dreaming about that for...” Dean trailed off and tried again to pull Cas down to him. 

But a playful smile lit Cas’ face. “For how long, Dean? How long have you had sinful thoughts about this angel railing you into next week?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Y-wha- Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?!”

Cas’ smile turned superior. “I’ve had time to assimilate all the popular culture I gained from Metatron. It took some time to sort what you would call cheesy or bad dialogue from the things that would arouse you, but I see I’ve been successful.”

“Well, yeah, but...” Dean had to admit it was ball-achingly hot to hear Cas say something like that, but the implications made Dean nervous. “I just... I don’t know if I wanna... I mean, I always figured I’d...” He felt his face heat and he looked away. 

“Dean, love, I will never ask you to do anything that you’re not ready for or you don’t want,” Cas vowed. 

Dean looked back into his eyes then away again. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Cas asked. 

“Of course!”

Cas smiled softly. “Then trust me with this. Let’s see where it goes. I want to make you feel everything wonderful your body is capable of feeling.”

“It’s a two way street, y’know.”

“I trust you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, good to know. I meant wanting to make you feel good. Wanting you to, like, lose control because it feels so good, y’know?”

Cas kissed him. “Believe me when I tell you, if you feel good, I will definitely feel good.”

“Damn, I never pegged you as a service top.”

“You don’t need to peg me, Dean, you have a penis.”

Dean’s eyes bulged. “I cannot believe you just said that!”

Cas smiled smugly. 

“I think I enjoy surprising you.”

Dean smiled back, unable to find any words with which to respond. 

They laid that way for a while, until Cas’ smile faded and his eyes grew dark. 

“I want you, Dean.Let me touch you? Let me kiss you and make you—“

“Yes. For fuck’s sake, yes!”

Cas smiled again but leaned in for a deep kiss, pulling Dean close into his embrace again, making Dean feel like they were the only two people in the world that mattered. 

The taste of Cas’ mouth, the rough slide of his tongue exploring Dean’s, the lowest rumble of Cas’ pleasure as he groaned into the kiss; Dean felt like his entire being was softening and being remade by Cas. 

Except his cock. He was hard and throbbing and could feel it twitching and dripping on his stomach and his breath shuddered in need. 

Cas’ thigh shifted and settled on the bed, warm and heavy across Dean’s, and Dean’s hips tried to buck involuntarily, needing friction on his hard on. But Cas’ casual strength kept him pinned and that made Dean even harder, hotter, and more desperate. 

His need made sounds leak out, gasps and others he’d never imagined himself making, but Cas’ just swallowed them all with his own mouth and breath until it became too much and he felt tears spring to his closed eyes. 

Cas pulled back minutely. “Shh...trust me, Dean. Just—“

“Please!” The breathless word escaped and Dean shivered at the smile it produced on Cas’ swollen red lips. 

“Shh, shh, okay, my love, my sweet, my only. It’s okay. I won’t make you wait.”

Dean nodded frantically, agreeing to he knew not what exactly. 

Cas put his finger to Dean’s lips and Dean immediately drew it in and sucked, hard, biting the flesh. Cas, the bastard, gave a gravelly chuckle. He raised an eyebrow and Dean let him withdraw the finger. 

Cas rewarded him by kissing him again, and it sent Dean flying off again, ecstatic. 

Dean didn’t even register it until he felt Cas’ hand between his legs, but Cas had bypassed his erection and he nearly sobbed. But that slick finger pressed behind Dean’s balls and he cried out with the mind numbing sensation that shot through him. 

Cas kept kissing him and started massaging Dean’s taint, making Dean howl into their shared air. 

An orgasm was building in him, but his brain couldn’t comprehend how. His dick was seeping, dribbling a constant flow, and flopping all over his stomach, thwapping wetly against his pelvis and belly and somehow, the pressure was rising without a breath of touch to it. 

“Cas!” He cried, wrenching his face to the side. “Cas!”

“Mm, that’s it, Dean, you can do it. You need it so bad and I’m giving it to you. Let go, love. I’ve got you.”

“AaaaaAAAHH!” Dean lost it, his body jerking and twitching spasticly, Cas holding him down, holding him safe as it built and built like some previously unknown tidal wave until—

Whiteout, his ears ringing, his body a giant spring coiled and then releasing as he came, seeing stars, feeling the orgasm all through his groin, and Cas, murmuring encouragement into Dean’s ear. 

“Yes, love, oh, yes, my beautiful Dean, feel it all, so gorgeous, so good, oh yes, my perfect, perfect love...”

Dean shook and shook as his orgasm lasted an eternity, and eventually slowed to pulses, and Cas’ massage eased him through it, stopping just before it became too much. 

Cas pulled him to his side and held him as he floated. 

“Dean, I love you so much. I’ll give you everything, my dear. You were perfect. You are perfect. You are everything to me, my dear, my love...” The litany of praise was never ending and kept Dean’s mind from second guessing everything that had just happened. 

As his breathing calmed, Dean felt awareness of more than his bond with Cas come. 

“Dude, I just changed the sheets...” Dean muttered. His voice was broken and raspy and he was embarrassed knowing he’d probably screamed his way through his orgasm. 

“Then it’s my turn to change them when we get up,” Cas replied. He reached past Dean and grabbed the water bottle that was on Dean’s nightstand, deftly unscrewing the cap with one hand while shifting so Dean’s head was on Cas’ chest and half sitting up so Dean had a better angle, and then holding the water for him to drink. 

Throat soothed, Dean shakily tilted his head to look at Cas. Nervousness was beginning to hit, but Cas was smiling so sweetly and adoringly at him that the tension eased immediately. 

“Cas...” Dean breathed. “There is no way you learned that from porn.”

Cas grinned. He was glowing as if he was the one who’d just been launched into space by coming so hard he’d nearly blacked out. 

“You’re right. I got more from tutorials and fanfiction for that.”

Dean laughed. He felt light and joyful and he wanted the feeling to last forever. 

“You’re gonna let me do something for you, too, right? Although you gave me a tough act to follow, man.”

Cas kissed him softly. “I will enjoy anything you want to do, Dean. I love you. You’re everything to me.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard. 

Clearing his throat, he leaned back in Cas’ arms and Cas let him lay flat again, staying up on one elbow above him and staring at him. 

The sensation of body fluids sliding down Dean’s flank made him grimace. 

“Maybe I can do something for you in the shower?”

Cas shook his head. “How about you shower and I make you something to eat.”

Dean felt cold all of a sudden. He nodded stiffly and started to roll away from Cas, who stopped him. 

“Dean.”

“Hey I just wanna get this mess off me, okay. You can—“

“Dean, look at me my love.”

That got him. He turned his head slowly and warily met Cas’ eyes. 

Cas stroked his fingertips across Dean’s brow and slid his hand down to Dean’s cheek. “You have done nothing wrong. I want our intimate time together to be languorous. I want everything we do to be something we take our time with, at least until we get used to it. I don’t want a rushed encounter in the shower. I want to make you something to eat, and get you to drink some more water, and then if you want, we can come back to bed.” He glanced down at the rather large wet spot on the sheets. “Or use my room until I change these sheets.”

Dean swallowed hard. “So...you do want me?” He could barely bring himself to ask but laying there after all they’d done and what Cas had just said, he let himself say it, cringing inwardly at how broken and vulnerable his voice sounded. 

Cas wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tight. 

“You are the only one I want, ever, Dean.”

Dean held onto Cas for a while before he finally pushed away and grinned a lopsided, self-conscious grin. 

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna shower.”

They both rolled out of bed and Dean grabbed his bathrobe and a set of sleep clothes. Cas pulled on boxers and nothing else and reeled Dean in for a deep kiss before letting Dean head for the shower. 

Over the breakfast Cas only partially burned when Dean interrupted and started kissing him, Cas told Dean what he knew about how he’d been rescued from the Empty. 

Dean lost his appetite two bites into the rubbery scrambled eggs. He set his fork down and closed his eyes, thinking back to his drinking binge. 

“Dean, stop that.”

Dean looked at Cas, feeling his stomach in knots. 

“But I should have—“

“Stop.”

The command in Cas’ voice and the stern, chin lowered, frowning expression just about made Dean swallow his tongue, even while it made his dick twitch. 

“You had no way of knowing that there was a way to retrieve me. I had no idea there was any way.”

“But, it’s what we do. We find a way!”

Cas moved toward Dean, and Dean turned in his seat and reached out for him. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry I left you there and just wallowed...” Dean said, burying his face in Cas’ chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas held Dean, soothing, running his hands over Dean’s hair and back. 

“You’re forgiven. I never blamed you, Dean, but I forgive you and you need to let this go. I don’t want you to pile anymore hurt upon yourself. I want... I want to be here and take all the hurt away.”

Dean’s clenched jaw slowly loosened and he looked up at Castiel. 

“I’m sorry.”

Cas held Dean’s face with one hand, the other deliberately going to the place on Dean’s shoulder where his handprint marked the flesh. 

“I forgive you. I love you. I want you to eat and rest and then I want to be intimate with you again.”

Dean half smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, twist my arm why don’t ya?”

And so he finished the food, drank the juice Cas gave him, and then told Cas he’d rest later, he wanted the sex part. 

Smiling, Cas agreed, and then tried to take over the minute they were in his bedroom, but Dean stopped him. 

“Uh-uh. My turn to do something for you, Cas.”

“Doing something for you does something wonderful for me,” Cas grumbled, but allowed Dean to pull his boxers off and merely watched as Dean stripped himself down as well. 

Dean hesitated. Neither of them were hard. It suddenly occurred to him how little experience he had in this. They just stood there, and the moment became awkward. 

“Cas, I...”

Cas’ head tilt made Dean smile fondly. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Dean said. 

“I am very grateful to our family for returning me to you.”

A bright feeling rose in Dean’s chest. “Our family?”

But Cas misunderstood and frowned. “Perhaps I have not redeemed myself to be included. My apologies.”

Dean rushed forward and wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing tight and burying his fac in Cas’ neck. 

“Of course you’re family, Cas. Always.  Always .”

Cas sighed and put his hands lightly on the small of Dean’s back. 

“Thank you.”

Dean breathed in the scent of Cas and felt himself relaxing. Whatever they did, sexually, was fine. He’d never loved someone the way he loved Cas; not Cassie or Lisa or Leo. And he had definitely never felt safer with anyone. 

He wanted this first time to be as good as he could possibly make it, although he was sure he couldn’t match the spectacular climax Cas had given him. Thinking quickly, as much as he really wanted to try getting his mouth on Cas, he would be much more confident with a handjob. After all, that was something he had decades of experience with. 

“Come lay down with me, okay?” Dean said quietly. 

“Whatever you want, Dean.”

So they laid on the bed and kissed for a while. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ body, trying to get used to the firm muscles and body hair but finding he liked them as much or more than he’d ever liked soft curves on women. 

Cas’ breath caught when Dean played with his nipples, and they were both panting and kissing aggressively by the time Dean decided on the best position for them to finish. 

“Here, hang on a sec,” Dean said. Cas growled and pulled Dean closer, shifting his hips forward until their dicks bumped into each other. “Cas!” Dean gasped. Cas kissed him harder and started thrusting, moving so they were belly to belly, their hardons trapped between them. The friction was amazing and Dean heard himself whining before he tore his mouth away from Cas’. “Damnit, Cas, stop! I had a plan!”

Grumbling, Cas stilled his hips and gave Dean a flat look. They laid there for a long moment, starting at each other. Dean flushed at how aroused Cas looked, and smirked a bit at how put out he seemed at being forced to stop. 

“You said anything I want, right? So c’mon, work with me here.”

With a huff, Cas loosened his grip on Dean, and Dean grabbed the pillows and propped them up against the headboard. He sat up in front of them and spread his legs to make room for Cas to lay on him back to front. He froze when he saw the hungry look Cas was giving to his ass and he gulped. 

“Uh, no. Definitely not up for that, dude. C’mere. Lay down here so I can touch you.”

As Cas nodded and complied, Dean grabbed the lube from his nightstand. 

Situated with Cas’ own ass snug against his crotch, Dean kept himself from grinding into it by concentrating on his hand on Cas’ chest and stomach. He enjoyed looking down all of Cas’ body, his erection standing up from his dark pubes, his thick, powerful thighs...even the tall dark socks he still wore. 

“I’ve never let myself look at a guy like this, babe. You look so sexy. Even with the socks,” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear. 

“I’m glad you find this vessel pleasing, love.”

“Not just the vessel, Cas. It’s you. You’re the one I love, the one I wanna do this with...” A swirl of images and fantasies flashed through Dean’s mind and he felt comfortable in the truth of what he said. “To do everything with.”

Cas craned his neck so they could awkwardly kiss, and Dean chuckled. 

“Yeah, you like that idea. You want everything, too, don’t you?” Dean rumbled, shifting his lips to Cas’ neck and biting lightly on his earlobe. 

“Anything you want, Dean. Just...” Cas sounded winded and he squirmed restlessly, making Dean grunt at the movement on his dick. “Touch me, love. Please.”

Dean bit down on Cas’ neck and slid his hand down the top Cas’ thigh and up the soft skin inside it. He cupped Cas’ balls and Cas shivered. 

“I’m gonna enjoy spending the rest of my life touching you, Cas,” Dean whispered. He ran his middle finger up, dividing Cas’ balls gently, then continued all the way up the underside of Cas’ dick, stopping at that wickedly sensitive spot just under the head and ghosting the lightest circles over it as he felt Cas shudder in his arms. He stopped, and slid that finger through the precome that shone on the head of Cas’ cock, then lifted his hand away. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned. 

Dean kissed his cheek. “I...really wanna taste that, babe.” He looked at the wetness on his finger, and felt Cas turned to watch him as he stuck it in his mouth and sucked the flavor of Cas off of it. 

Dean’s hips rolled up, shoving against Cas’ back. He pulled his finger out and smiled at Cas. “Not bad, babe. I’ll definitely want more of that sometime.”

Cas grunted amusement. “Anytime, Dean. Now are you going to tease me until I go blind or...”

Dean laughed. “Okay, okay. I’m really just getting lube to make it feel better.”

He got a handful of lube and let it warm, holding his fist above Cas’ cock and letting a little drip down onto the head. Then, keeping his fingers folded tight, he gave Cas his first downward stroke and grinned as Cas cried out as the warm slick clench squeezed him down and then back up, slowly. 

“Dean...Dean, that—that feels...very good.”

Dean snickered. “Yeah, I bet it does. You ready, babe? I’m about to make you lose your mind.”

Cas squinted up at him sideways and gave him a perfect eyebrow arch. “Bring it.”

Dean did. 

He used his favorite techniques for drawing it out, paying attention to Cas’ reactions and adjusting accordingly. When he got a good rhythm going that had Cas gasping and panting, Dean used his left hand to work Cas’ nipples, and Cas whined, obviously liking the gentle pinching and twisting Dean did. 

Castiel’s body tightened and his hips jerked in time with Dean’s strokes, rubbing his ass and back against Dean’s cock, too, so that Dean started climbing toward another climax even as he worked Cas to his. 

“Fuck, Cas, yes....” Dean breathed. “You gonna come for me, babe? I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come all over your gorgeous ass. You’re gonna be covered in it...covered in come like honey dripping off of you...”

“Yes!” Cas shouted as his abs bunched up and his neck arched, digging the back of his head into Dean’s shoulder as he came, great blurts of white up onto his chest, dribbling down, running over Dean’s hand as he worked Cas’ through it. Dean heaved himself, jerkily thrusting against his lover and coming, making good on his words, covering Cas in both their release. 

Hand loosely still holding Cas’ dick as their breath slowly became less frantic and the sweat on their bodies began to cool, Dean felt joy he could barely fathom suffusing him. He had this. He had Cas, and Cas loved him and they were free. They had the chance to make their lives whatever they wanted. And they could decide that, together. 

He smiled and kissed Cas’ sweaty neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of plans for this verse. I’m trying to write in somewhat chronological order but I may skip ahead. Trying not to be discouraged by the very low hit count but I’ve been away from posting new work for a while and could use some encouragement, y’all. 
> 
> I’m on tumblr same sn if you feel like chatting.


End file.
